The trio
by IxoxoheartoxoxNuka
Summary: Raised in a circus their entire life, they know nothing of the outside world beyond the towering tents and cages. But after a freak storm, the trio find themselfs lost out on the Savannah where they run into our TLK friends. And one discovers their past.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**This is my fourth Lion King story. I keep trying to get ideas out of my mind that appear. So far I have two ideas for a story but I'll start with this one.**

* * *

The leather whip cracked against the ground, all around the audience roared with cheers. A trainer, donned in a sparkling red outfit stood before two lions, a six year old yellow tanned male with a graying mane, and a 2 year old dark black and golden mane lion, both sat side by side. Both their eyes on their trainer, who turned toward them and with a crack of his whip, shouted, "Kondo up!"

The graying mane lion Kondo, grunted and stood up on his hind legs as his trainer ordered, when the trainer cracked the whip and spun his hand, Kondo spun around on his hind legs before he sat down once more. Opening his mouth as the trainer threw him a treat, he swallowed it, shuddering at the taste.

"Haji jump!" The trainer cracked the whip. The younger lion tensed his body; he remained still as the audience leaned forward to see what the lion was going to do. With a springing leap, Haji jumped into the air, twisting his body around and flipped his body in mid air and landed on his paws. Giving a cocky smirk as the audience roared with cheers as they stood on their feet and applauded both lions.

"Try and beat that old lion" Haji held his head high taking in the praise from the audience.

Kondo grunted and rolled his eyes. The old lion sat back and stared at the audience, "You haven't been here as long as I have boy. Bask in your glory for its going to be taken away from you" he grinned as he turned his head toward the tunnel that lead away from the oval cage they were in separating them from the humans.

"And now ladies and gentlemen…I give you a deaf defying act" The trainer called, lighting up three large loops. "Presenting the lovely Almasi" he turned toward the tunnel that opened up with the cage cover was lifted open.

A roar echoed throughout the circus tent, as a lioness ran out of the tunnel and jumped onto a stand. The lioness' pelt was lightly tan in colour with a pale white underbelly and golden fur on her tail. Around the lioness' neck was a diamond studded leather collar. Her blue eyes traveled to the two lions sitting not far from her.

"Almasi, here will not attempt to leap through these rings, with the third…" the train raised his hand and the third moved higher up by a wire. "She will attempt a flip to make it safely through" turning toward Almasi he raised his whip and bringing it down it cracked upon the ground.

Positioning herself, Almasi leapt forth and dove through the first two fiery rings. Landing on a second land on the other end of the second loop, the lioness took in a deep breath and jumped up, twisting her body, she jumped through the loop upside down as she went through, flipping to land on her paws once through.

Landing, Almasi sat up smiling as the audience cheered. "The beautiful Almasi!" the trainer shouted.

Kondo laughed and looked toward Haji, "Your spotlight has been stolen once again"

Haji grumbled and slumped his shoulders, Almasi was the one to always beat for the attention of the audience. The lions watched as the young lioness came over and jumped onto a stand between them, as the all bowed to the audience at the command of their trainer. Turning, they padded over to separate different tunnels that led to their separate cages on the outside of the tent away from the audience.

"Must you always show up Almasi?" Haji stated from his cage. All three cages were connected through the bars on either side of them. Almasi's cage was in between the two males. Almasi turned toward Haji, her ears flat against her head, "Why must you be rude? Not my fault they trained me for that" she laid down in her cage placing her head on his paws.

Kondo from his cage shot a glare toward Haji, "Stop bothering her you riffraff" he grunted laying down relaxing his sore muscles. Haji rolled his eyes and turned his back toward his fellow lions and waited until the trainers came and delivered their meals to them.

"You did good out there Almasi. But you need to watch your tail…you nearly lit it on a fire" The old lion chuckled making the lioness smile toward him.

"Thank you Kondo…and I know…why must they insist I jump through those things. I can do the other tricks you and Haji do," Almasi pondered, stretching her body, she laid her head down on her paws and sighed. Almasi had been in the circus since she was just a one month old cub, she had been snatched from her mother when she was killed a point range.

The lioness barely remembered her old home outside the circus, but every time she closed her eyes she always remembered a great rock formation that would been seen in the distance but every time she ran toward it in her dreams it always seemed to get further and further away from her.

"Thinking about your old home again?"

Peeking one eye open, she looked toward Haji who was staring at her through the bars from his cage. "Why do you ask?"

"You got that scrunched up look on your face. The one you always get when you think and imagine your old home" Haji huffed leaned his body against the bars of his cage.

Almasi sighed, and nodded, "Yes…don't you ever imagine what your old home is like Haji?" she asked.

The dark, golden mane lion shook his head, "I was six days old when I was captured along with my mother. So I don't even know where the home I once lived in, and what's the point anyways. Its not like we're ever going to see those places again. We're going to die in here like all the lions before us" turning away he moved to the far side of his cage and laid down, closing his eyes.

Kondo who had been listening to their conversation grunted, making the lioness turn his way, "I'd listen to him Almasi. No lion has ever made it out of this place alive. So just enjoy it while you can, at least we don't have to hunt for our food out there and starve when there is none" the old lion stretched his body, rolling onto his side and giving out a loud yawn making the lioness giggle.

The lioness lowered her head once again, but her eyes stared out the bars of her cage as it rained outside. The roof of the cages keeping the three lions safe from it, Almasi watched the rain as it fell and formed puddles on the ground outside the cages. _'I will see my home…I know I will…' _she thought silently to herself as she closed her eyes, falling asleep to the soft sound of the rain falling outside her cage.

* * *

**I hope all those who have loved my past stories will like this one as well. So please review and tell me. I really love writing Lion king fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks to Mgeni for being the first reviewer for this story. I'm happy you continue to read my work.**

* * *

"Ha is that the best you can do lion!" shrieking laughter was heard from grayish vervet monkey that was perched on a barrel in front of the lion cages.

Haji growled and swiped at the monkey with his paw, but due to his cage he couldn't reach far enough to reach the laughing monkey. "Get over here Trevor's so I can rip you apart" Growling when a small pebble was thrown in between his eyes.

From her own cage, Almasi watched the two with amusement dancing across her eyes, lifting her head toward Trevor she spoke, "Trevor would you please not antagonize him?"

The monkey pouted, holding a second pebble in his small hands, "But Miss Almasi it is fun. And you're too nice to not give a cute monkey like me his chance at having fun" he said tossing the pebble back and forth in his hands while his tail whipped behind him at the pile of pebbles he had to throw at the angry lion.

Almasi laughed softly, "Sorry Trevor but I'm going to have to keep you from antagonizing him this time. We have another show this afternoon and there is no need for him to be on the edge of it"

Trevor pouted, dropping the pebble he crossed his arms, then grinned widely, "Alright. I'll be back after the show then" he said turning his attention toward Haji and grin wickedly, "I'll be back later kitty" laughing he jumped off the barrel, climbing the nearest pole he walked along the wires.

Almasi laughed as Haji grumbled, "You owe me" she said sitting up but kept her head bent so not to hit the top of the cage.

Haji rolled his eyes, "Why for saving me right now? He's only going to come back and continue what he started" he grumbled laying down, his paw rubbing his head that was throbbing from the pebble after pebble that hit it. He looked up when he felt Almasi patted him on the nose with her paw.

'There, there, no need to be sour about it"

Haji glared at her, "Stop treating me like a cub damnit I'm old then you"

"Only three months" Almasi corrected him.

Rolling his eyes, Haji lifted his head, staring through the bars and Almasi's age to Kondo's. The older lion was still asleep; he smirked opening his mouth to shout when Kondo spoke up.

"Don't even think about it you insolent cub," Kondo mumbled from where he lay, his eyes were still closed but his ears were twitching at the slightest sound. Peeking one eye open, he peered over at Haji, "You need to know when to be quiet. That little quarrel you had with that damn monkey was enough to wake even the elephants"

Haji rolled his eyes, "Sheesh what is it, pick on Haji day?" he growled.

Almasi laughed, "Oh don't be like that Haji" she reached her paw through the bars and placed it on his.

The golden mane lion look down at their paws, then up at her face with a cocky grin, "Why Miss Almasi I didn't know you liked lions like me. I'm honored" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Snatching her paw away from his, she glared, "Keep dreaming" turning her back to him she laid down.

Haji grinned and cocked his head to the side studying her, "Oh I will. I will" he chuckled when she huffed, flickering him on the nose with her tail through the bars. Scrunching up his nose, he looked to his right noticing a human was coming. "Ah the human is here," he stated.

Almasi and Kondo got to their paws as human made his way toward the cages. He wheeled the cages to the tunnel entrances that would take them into the tent. Opening the hatches the human stood back as the three jumped down from their cages and went into their separate tunnels.

"And now ladies and gentlemen for our final act of this afternoon, presenting our lion trio, Kondo, Haji, and Almasi" The Ring Leader shouted from within the tent. The three listened as the deafening roar of the audience reached their ears.

"I'll be deaf before I reach Kondo's age" Haji muttered as the tunnel openings were lifted and the three rushed into the large cage. Inside standing was their trainer, his whip in his hand in which he cracked off the ground as they entered the large cage. The three jumped onto large red stands that formed a triangle around the trainer.

The three listened as their trained shouted and order and cracked his whip, "Stand!"

The three lifted themselves onto their hind legs and stood straight, they turned in circles when their trainer waved his hand. Soon a large blue rubber ball was thrown into the cage and the trainer caught it, with a single toss he toward Kondo who with a nudge from his snout sent it back to him.

The ball was continued to be tossed to each of the three, each time with them sending it back to their trainer. The act continued with an obstacle course that was set up within the cage, they were made to run through it, ordered to flip and spin when the time came.

As the act ended, the three were rushed back to their own cages. Kondo was limping as he walked, Almasi looked at him with concerned, "Are you ok Kondo?" she asked moving close to the bars. From his side, Haji was watching him as well, he may disagree with the old lion but he had helped raise both him and Almasi when they came to the circus.

Kondo grunted and nodded, "Just find fine. Twisted my paw"

Almasi only gave a small nod; she looked at Haji, who shook his head, "Sheesh old lion keep hurting yourself and you'll crock one day" he grinned as Kondo grunted and shot him a glare.

"The day I die is the day you two mate" Kondo smirked as both Haji and Almasi's eyes widened, looking at one another then huffed and turned their backs each other. Kondo chuckled and shook his head, he had watched over both of them as they grew, and the bond that came was between them. He knew no matter how much they denied it, they cared for one another, the whole trio cared for one another.

"Hey! Hey! Did you hear!" all three lions turned their heads to Trevor who was standing on the side of Almasi's cage holding onto the bars to keep his balance. With Almasi's permission he jumped inside the cage.

"Hear what Monkey?" Kondo asked.

Trevor stuck his tongue at him, "I have a name…anyways…word from the ponies if that they saw the humans packing up and loading the other animals into cages and onto those large moving things"

The three lions looked at one another, "The humans are moving us again?" Almasi pondered, it wasn't unusual to them but they hadn't moved the circus in six months since the circus had come to Africa once again, after their previous shows in India.

Trevor nodded, "The elephants were loaded already"

The three grumbled, "Great. I hate those fast moving things they put us on," Haji muttered darkly.

Trevor laughed, "Why is the kitty afraid of them?" he jumped away as Haji reached through the bars into Almasi's cage to claw at him.

"No! So shut your mouth monkey!"

Almasi rolled her eyes, "Stop acting like a cub Haji. And Trevor what have I said about provoking him?" she raised an eyebrow and stared down at the monkey, who clasped his hands behind him and gave her a wide grin.

"Aw but Miss Almasi its fun" he said jumping away as Haji tried once again to reach him. He moved to the bars and squeezed through, "See you three later," he laughed climbing atop the cages and out of sight.

Haji growled, "I hate that thing. One day I'll make him my lunch"

Almasi rolled her eyes, shaking her head, she sat back, they were moving again, but where too this time?

It wasn't long before the humans came. They wheeled their cages over to one of the train. They were let out of their cages as they went into the cargo hold that was their own during their travels. When the large wooden door was shut and bolted shut, the three were left in darkness. Thankful that they were able to see in the dark. Kondo moved to the far side of the cargo hold and laid down grunting.

Haji himself sat down with Almasi as she was peering through the cracks in the cargo hold and the train started to move. She watched as they moved from the village they were in and into the rolling savannah. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Haji rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah its beautiful. Who cares?"

"I do" Almasi snapped at him, huffing she went over to Kondo and laid beside him, laying her head on top of his. The old lion raised a paw and put it over her back as the two of them closed their eyes in hopes to sleep during their entire trip to their next destination.

Neither of the trio knew that they wouldn't reach the next stop.

* * *

**Please remember to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Blue eyes snapped open at the sound of thunder that clashed outside the cargo hold. Almasi raised her head and looked to the side of the cargo hold, seeing the flashes of lightning through the cracks and the rain that was pelting the train. Standing she walked to the side and peered through the cracks trying to see through the darkness and rain at where they were. As lightning flashed, she saw nothing but rolling grasslands.

From the other cargo holds the cries of the other animals being awakened by the storm raging outside could be heard. Almasi turned away from the side, looking toward Haji and Kondo who were still fast asleep; she was amazed that they could sleep through it. Shaking her head, she turned to make her way back to Kondo's side when the train jerked and sent her flying into Haji.

Roaring in surprise, the lion lifted his head to see Almasi's right in front of his. The lioness though was half tangled with his body, "Mind explaining what you're doing?" he asked, looking in her blue eyes with his own green ones that were groggy from being woken rudely from his sleep.

"Well…I…"

"Shh the both of you" their heads turned toward Kondo who was on his paws looking at the wooden door of their cargo hold. He had been awoken by the jerk and the sound of the two younger lions crashing into one another.

After untangling themselves, Haji helped Almasi to her paws; both were looking around to see what might have caused the jerk.

"Maybe it's the storm?" Haji asked looking toward Almasi who shrugged. The lioness jumped at the crashing thunder outside. Suddenly the train began to jerk violently, the elephants could be heard over the sound of the thunder. "What's happening!?" Almasi cried as she dug her claws into the floor, crouching her body down.

Haji placed his body over his, standing his ground as the train shook. The trio sniffed the air when a familiar scent reached their noses, smoke, but why was there smoke?

"FIRE!" Almasi shouted her eyes focused on the roof that was starting to be consumed with flames. Lightning had struck the train from the outside, but despite the pouring rain, the fire continued to spread on the all wooden and steal train.

The three looked up at the flames with wide eyes, Almasi lowered herself further to the floor, her eyes never leaving the flames that seemed to grow. "Move!" Kondo shouted running forward and knocked both Haji and Almasi aside as part of the roof came crashing down.

A blank of wood was sticking up and leaning against the side, Kondo examined it before turning his head toward Almasi and Haji "Climb it now" he ordered.

The two younger lions did not waste breath arguing with the older one as they hurried toward the blank, trying to keep away from the growing flames. Almasi climbed first with Haji helping her from behind, Kondo was the last to follow. When they were outside the cargo hold they stood on the only part of the roof that was sturdy enough too support the three of them.

The train was still moving but was jerking violently as the animals in their cargo holds were jumping around in fright. It seemed that not holding that was on fire, the ponies, dogs, and elephants holds were also set ablaze from the striking lightning.

The three dug their claws into the wood as they rode on the roof, the rain soaking there fur from head to paws, and the wind whipped against them violently. "This thing is going too fast" Haji called over the roaring winds, Almasi was watching the ground that whipped by, "What are we going to do?"

Kondo who was looking at the elephants that were trying to put out the flames on their part, then looked at the flames that were spreading around them, he grunted, "We got to jump"

"Have you lost your mind old one? The jump alone would kill us," Haji shouted at him. Kondo rolled his eyes, "Alright we'll stay here and be roasted alive"

Almasi panicked when a flame hit her tail, she tucked it beneath her, she began to shiver from the rain and cold wind "He's right Haji we got to a least try" she called over the howling of the wind before the smoke started to fill her lungs and she coughed violently. Haji grumbled, "Fine but Almasi climb on my back" he lowered himself to the roof as Almasi walked over to Haji, stumbling whenever the train jerked. Climbing onto Haji's back, she coughed as she wrapped her paws around his neck.

"Alright on the count of three…one…two…." Kondo counted but just as he hit two the train shook and jerked causing them to lose their balance and fall from the roof, off the speeding train. Almasi screamed when she was thrown from Haji's back and hit the ground with force, rolling as she landed.

Raising her head, the world around her seemed to spin as her vision was becoming blurred. "Haji…. Kondo…" she weakly called before her world went black.

* * *

It was morning when Haji had woken up, the force of the landing had knocked him out completely, he placed a paw on his head at the throbbing, at the moment he wished for the small throb he got whenever Trevor would throw a pebble at his head to taunt him. When his vision began to focus, he looked about, his eyes widening when he remembered the night before, jumping to his body, he wobbled a bit from dizziness that coursed through him.

He spotted Kondo lying nearby and stumbled over to him, and nudged the old lion with his paw, "Hey! Hey Kondo! Wake up!"

Groaning, the graying mane lion opened his eyes slowly, it took time for his vision to focus to see who was disturbing him, "What is it?" he grunted looking up at the golden mane lion before him.

"We lived…but we're missing Almasi" Haji said looking around the area. There was no sight of the lioness, Kondo slowly got to his paws and looked around, and wincing at the pressure he put on hi leg that he damaged during the fall. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere…she fell at the same time…" he looked which way and that trying to catch Almasi's scent, but the smell of mud and dampness was mixed with it, making it hard to tell.

Haji sniffed the air, he then ran toward the nearest tree with Kondo following close behind, as he got closer the scent got stronger. Jumping onto an upturned root he peered down at a sleeping Almasi, her fur like theirs was covered in mud, and soot from the fire the night before on the train. Balancing himself on the root he reached down with a paw, though she looked sleeping he didn't know if she were dead or not.

Poking her in between the eyes he jumped down and shook her with his paws, "Almasi wake up"

No response came from the lioness for the longest time and it began to worry the two lions, until Kondo had pointed out she was still breathing meaning she was alive but still wasn't waking up. Kondo soon found a small puddle near by, with Haji carrying their lioness companion, laying her down beside the puddle, Kondo splashed the water from the puddle on her face.

Blue eyes snapped open, as she shrieked when the rain hit her face, jumping to her paws she wobbled and fell down onto her stomach groaning, "Did we make it?" she asked looking up at her companions who were grinning down at her.

"No. We're dead and we're in heaven. Woooo" Haji waved his paws in front of her face, before he was knocked aside when Kondo hit him in the head.

"Ignore him, yes we made it. But for a few seconds there we thought maybe you were dead" leaning his head down, Kondo rubbed his head against Almasi's, the lioness purred slightly before her two companions got on either side of her and helped her onto her paws and helped steady her until she could balance herself.

Almasi looked up and down the way they had come, there was no sign of the train at all, all there was, was rising smoke in the distance. Looking around them, she began confused then looked toward the two, "Where are we?"

Looking at one another, they then searched the area; they had absolutely no clue where they were. There was nothing around but a few shattered trees, rocks and grasslands. Kondo turned and walked to the railroad tracks, "I say we follow these and go toward where that smoke is rising from. It may lead us back to the others"

"What if the others are dead Kondo? After all, the fire had spread to the other holds" Almasi stated walking over to the older lion, which looked toward her, "What else do we do? There's no other way, we don't know this area, and we could wonder for days and starve without food. Neither of us knows how to hunt" grunting her began to walk down the tracks. "We need to find the others"

Almasi and Haji shared a look and sighed, the old lion was truthful when he spoke that they didn't know how to hunt. Small animals that might be able to bring down, but the big ones there was no way, they grew up in cages their entire life and were fed already killed and cut meat.

Walking side by side, the two walked after Kondo, occasionally Haji would look over his shoulder to see if another train would come while they were on the tracks. No need to face death after just escaping it the night before.

"Look we're getting closer!" Almasi shouted, pointing toward the billowing smoke, running past Kondo she took the lead as the other two ran to keep up with her.

Part of the tracks lead up a hill, bounding up the hill, a smile appeared on her face but it slowly vanished as she came to a halt atop the hill. Haji reached her panting for air, "Sheesh girl what are you a cheetah?" he paused at the look on her face, "Hey what are you looking at?" turning his head he froze at the sight before them.

It appeared the train hadn't completely made it over the hill with success, partly burned; the train had derailed and lay on its side. Many of the animals were dead, as well as the humans and those who could have made it were nowhere in sight of the wreck.

"No…" Almasi whispered as the three stared at the wreckage before them. Slowly they padded down the hill, they weaved between the dead bodies and burnt wood and steal, they searched for survivors, but the deep elephant tracks that lead away that the elephants had possibly left.

Almasi stopped at the burnt remains of their own cargo hold, placing her paw on it, she pulled it away and looked down at her paw that was covered in black soot.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked turning toward her companions.

Kondo looked around and sighed, "We eat and have our fill for a few days and then take off to find help. There possibly maybe other lions out there that could help us"

Haji snorted, "Or possibly kill us for stepping foot on their territory"

"Eat? What are we suppose to eat Kondo?" Almasi asked.

"Look around you there is plenty to eat" Kondo stated walking around her, the lioness gasped and looked at him like he had grown a second head, "But they were our friends!"

"Yes but now they are our way to live. This is easy to eat what is already dead" Kondo walked over to one of the ponies that lay dead. Almasi and Haji watched as he tore into the small thing and then motioned them over to eat, Haji wasted no time in feeding his starving body, but Almasi was hesitant for a moment before Kondo told her to eat, sighing she tore at the meat and swallowed it.

When the three had their fill of three dead ponies they looked around to see if there was anyway they should go when…

"HEY!"

Kondo and Almasi turned their heads toward Haji who was holding his, laying near him was a pebble, Almasi smiled as she looked toward the nearest tree. "Trevor!" she cried running toward it. Placing her paws on the bark she stood on her hind legs looking up into the tree at the small vervet monkey that sat up there. His fur was dirty much like theirs were, in his hands he held pebbles, he grinned down at the three lions.

"Didn't think you three survived. Good to know good old kitty here made it. I'd be sad if I didn't have anything to chuck pebbles at" Trevor cackled, causing Haji to growl and duck just in time as another one came flying at him.

"Good thing you survived monkey because now I can kill you" Haji jumped swinging at the branches and monkey who just laughed and jumped down landing on Almasi's head hugging her around snout.

"Where at the others that survived monkey?" Kondo asked padding over to the lioness and monkey.

"The humans took the elephants to go and find help. Any other survivors took off" Trevor explained moving up to sit on Almasi's head clutching her ears in his hands.

"Then that's what we must do…" Kondo stated looking at his companions and the monkey.

"The birds had told me there was a pride of lions of the north. They say that they might help those in need," Trevor stated pointing toward the north.

"Then that is where we go" Kondo began to walk with a small limp, Haji and Almasi following close behind.

Haji growled softly, "Must we bring the monkey with us?"

"He's a friend Haji, we can't leave him there all alone" Almasi stated as Trevor stuck his tongue out at Haji. The golden mane lion growled, but knew he couldn't do anything while the monkey was perched on his lioness companion's head. Grunting the two continued to follow after Kondo, into a land that was foreign to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Been a long while since I ever updated this story, so I thought I would try again.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

"I'm hungry"

"Shut it Hajji"

"Why don't you make me?"

"My pleasure…" raising her paw, Almasi prepared to strike her companion. Bringing it down on his head, growling, Hajji dove and struck Almasi in the stomach causing them both to tumble to the ground. Trevor who been sprawled across Almasi's head was sent flying when both lions hit the ground and began wrestling.

"Whoa!" The monkey tumbled across the ground before crashing into a rock, his head spinning he sat up and watched both Almasi and Hajji trying to better the other.

Two days had passed since the trio and their monkey companion had ventured from the wreckage. Two days with nothing to eat, and barely a drop of water to drink, for miles around them there was nothing but barren grasslands. The grass was so dry from lack of rain that it was golden brown and crumbled beneath their paws.

Without trees they weren't protected from the blazing sun during the day as it bore down on them. The lack of food and water was beginning to take its toll making each more irritable by the passing hour.

Kondo who been leading the way, grunted as he listened to his younger companions bicker like cubs. He had put up with it for two days, and was beginning to think he would have been better off dying in the wreckage. Turning on the spot, he stopped as he watched Almasi roll Hajji onto his back, his ear in her mouth while Hajji had her paw in his.

For a moment he couldn't help but grin, the two of them reminded him of when they were both cubs, but after shaking his head, the images of two cubs wrestling for dominance was replaced with his two grown charges. Growling, he stamped his paw down, dust and crumpled leaves kicked up beneath it from the force. "Enough!" he roared.

Almasi and Hajji froze, Almasi automatically jumping back away from Hajji as he climbed to his paws with a huff. Both were covered in dirt, their coats were caked with dried mud from two days previous.

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

Both pointed their paws at the other. Growling, they turned their heads and glared at each other. "I started it? You're the one whose been complaining none stop about your stomach" Almasi snapped.

"You're the one who hit me!"

"You antagonized me!"

"ENOUGH!"

Both lion and lioness jumped and turned toward their older companion. Kondo watched the two with annoyance clear on his face; he looked to the side as Trevor who was making his way over. He grunted as the monkey jumped onto his back and climbed his way on top his head where he perched himself there.

"It doesn't matter who started it! You two are acting like cubs! I know we're all irritable. We're all hungry. But that give's us no right to fight amongst ourselves. Now both of you apologize to each other" Kondo smirked as he watched them both open their mouths to complain about being told to apologize like misbehaved cubs.

"You two want to act like overgrown cubs then you will be treated as such"

Almasi looked at Hajji who in returned looked back at her. With a huff both looked away from each other again. Kondo sighed and shook his head; he turned and started on the way they were heading. North. They been traveling two days by paw, and still there were no sign of life anywhere but the birds that flew over head.

He ran his tongue over his mouth, dry, as it been since it last stormed two days ago. The rain seemed far away from them down, for all there was, was sun. Grunting, Kondo shook his head knocking Trevor to the ground again. The vervet monkey glared up at the old lion, "Oh sure, knock the monkey to the ground" climbing to his feet he used his hands to dust himself off.

Hajji smirked and cocked his head, "Oh are we going to eat the monkey now? Because I was going to ask if we could. I'm starving. Yow!" with a yowl the tawny mane lion whipped around and snarled at Almasi who had stomped on his tail. "Would you quit hurting me!"

"You keep your jaws off of him. He's not food. He's our friend" Almasi snarled, her lips pulled back over her teeth as she bared them threateningly.

"He's your friend not mine. To me he's a pest that's been annoying me for years!" Hajji snapped, quickly jumping to the side as Almasi began swiping her paw, claws extended at him. "Fine…fine. Sheesh females" he mumbled under his breath and turned back to Kondo who was watching them both with an bored expression on his face.

"If you two are finished…Trevor, a flock of birds landed in that area to the east of here. We cannot approach them without them fleeing, ask where the closest watering hole is and food sources" Kondo stated looking down at the monkey who looked off to the east and jumped up onto the nearest rock and shielded his eyes with his hand. He could see the birds but they were a good distance. Nodding, he jumped off the rock and bounded off.

"And what are we suppose to do?" Hajji asked watching their smallest companion run off.

"We wait," Kondo lowered himself to the ground with a tired sigh and laid his head down on his paws. I'm getting to old for this, he thought tiredly.

Hajji opened his mouth to complain about the sun and possibly finding shade but Almasi shot him a glare and padded her way over and lowered herself down on the ground beside the greying lion and licked his cheek. "Are you alright Kondo? Maybe we should find some shade?"

The older lion turned his head to look at his youngest charge and grinned at her concern, she was far too sweet he thought, or so that's what he always thought about Almasi, but she was still the kindest lioness he'd ever known and he hadn't known that many in the circus. "Ah, shade would do nicely, but I'm afraid that's in short supply" he lifted his tired eyes toward the sky, there were only wisps of clouds above them. It was like it hadn't even rained at all days before and now the sun was back with a vengeance. Sighing, he closed his eyes, the heat was really getting to him.

Hajji padded over and sat down on the other side of Kondo and nudged the older lion with his paw. "Keep those eyes open old one, we can't have you dying on us" he said with a cocky grin. Peeking one eye open, Kondo stared up at the younger male and scoffed "Oh yes, can't leave Almasi in your none capable paws, you probably drive the young girl crazy"

Almasi threw her head back and laughed as Hajji scowled and huffed pawing his paw on the ground. Kondo grinned up at the tawny male, "Don't be like that. Arrogant, stubborn but I know you'd be relievable if something happened to me. I know you'd take care of her"

Hajji stared down at him, then looked at Almasi, Kondo was right, as much as Almasi annoyed him he still wouldn't let anything happen to the lioness. "Well…don't die yet old one, like you said I might drive her insane"

The three lions fell silent after that, Almasi shifted her head to lay them on Kondo's paws while Kondo laid his head upon hers while the both of them tried to get some rest while Hajji sat up keeping alert for any sign of danger or Trevor returning. It seemed forever before he caught sight of the monkey heading their way, the sun was beginning to lower in the sky and soon it would be dark. Only then did it get cold, at times colder then they would have liked.

Looking down at the two sleeping lions, he reached out with his paw and jabbed Kondo in the ribs making the older male growl low then lift his head and look at Hajji with a tired expression. "The monkey's returning" Hajji cut Kondo off as he was opening his mouth to ask why he been awakened.

Blinking his eyes, Kondo lifted his head enough to see that Hajji was indeed right, he began climbing to his paws when he felt Almasi shift beside him, still sleeping soundly. Nudging his head against hers, it took a few seconds till Almasi because to rouse. The tanned lioness raised her head and let out a loud yawn while she stretched her limbs. "What's going on…"

"Trevor"

Raising her head, Almasi followed the others gazes and quickly climbed to her paws at the sight of the monkey making his way toward them. Padding over to meet him half way, Almasi lowered her head to look at Trevor, "Are you alright?"

Trevor looked up, taking a moment to catch his breath, he gave her a thumbs up.

"Found anything monkey?" Hajji made his way over.

"Give him a moment to breath Hajji" Almasi stated. Hajji gave her a scoff and then looked down at the monkey, stepping to the side to make room for Kondo who made his way over to join them. "Speak Trevor" Kondo said wanting to know what the monkey had found out.

"The birds say that the closest watering hole is another days walk, short by air but doubt we can grow wings like them. They say we will reach what they call the…uh…Pridelands yes that's it. That's what they call the land. It is governed by a lion…by the name of King Simba. The birds say we'd reach the lands before the watering hole" Trevor ticked off his fingers making sure he restated everything he had heard.

Kondo turned and looked off the way they were originally going, was this pride….this King Simba, was he the ruler of the pride they were originally told to find that would help them? He looked reluctant, why would this pride help them? They were outsiders, they were circus lions now wild. They knew nothing of hunting, they knew nothing of the lands. What were they suppose to say when they found this pride?

"Kondo…"

The greying male turned to look at hajji to who spoke, "What's the plan?"

Not completely sure, he looked from Hajji to Almasi, both like him looked equally as tired, but Hajji had stayed up to watch for danger while they had slept before. Sleep wasn't easy to come by when you were in a strange land where danger could hit you at any corner. They had to find food, he had to find food for these two, they were too young to die of starvation.

Taking one last look at his young charges, he knew what the plan was. Survival above all else.

"We find these Pridelands. We find this pride and this King Simba, and hope what we've heard is true and that they will help us"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update. These last few months have been hectic. Went through some personal troubles. A computer crashing and now I'm planning my trip to Anime North this year in Toronto. Should be fun. I'll write and get these stories updated more to those who are still interested.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The sun loomed high in the sky. The day seemed to drag on. What turned into what was suppose to only be another days walk to the closest watering hole, turned out to be much longer than they had hoped. These strange lands were foreign to them. And very soon they found themselves walking in circles.

Lack of food, drink and shade was beginning to take its toll. With the heat of the sun bearing down on them endlessly, it made them slow down in hopes it would conserve what energy as much as they possibly could.

But the lions did not starve as much as they could have, at night with what little hunting skills they had were put to the test when the ground squirrels came out of their burrowed holes in hopes of collecting food out of sight of the predators. But not even a ground squirrel or two was enough to fill their starving stomachs but it was enough to keep them on their paws. But each lion knew they wouldn't make it for much longer if they didn't find water.

Though night was a better time to travel, Kondo had them eat then sleep to conserve their energy. Huddling together, with Kondo and Hajji laying on either side of Almasi, to conserve what heat they had on those few chilly nights. And protect the only lioness in their party.

But luck finally appeared to be on their side. In the form of a baobab tree. At first the group thought it was a mirage. That the sun was playing tricks on them. It wouldn't be the first time. It was Trevor who on the scent of baobab fruit that drove him forward, leaping off Almasi's head where he been perched for much of the journey.

"Hey! Monkey who says you can run off!" Hajji shouted the lack of anything the last few days plus running in circles took a toll on his temper.

"Food!" Trevor's voice cracked from thirst called back to them.

The trio stopped and stared ahead. Food. That was all that was running through their heads, and the fact that what they originally to be a mirage was indeed an actual tree. And with trees came…

"Shade!" picking her paws off the ground, Almasi started after Trevor who was already making his way up to the tree disappearing amongst the leaves in search of the fruit that lay amongst them.

Almasi threw herself into the shade the large tree provided and slunk down to the ground sighing as her body hit the cool grass beneath her. The grass felt cool against her fur while the shade shielded her from the suns harsh rays, the only thing that bothered her was the aching in her paws from having to have walked for so long.

The lioness lifted her head when she heard a thump and realized her lion companions had joined her and had much like her lowered themselves to the ground to enjoy the first bit of shade they have had in days. "Do…do you think we made it?" the young lioness asked.

Kondo raised his head and stared out over the grasslands that were presented before them. This place was just as brown as the lands they had seen, but that only meant that it was the dry seasons. "Well…the birds did say, we would cross into the Pridelands before we reached the watering hole. But from the looks of it, the dry season has started here. The dry season would mean that water may be scarce. We must be cautious when we approach. This king they said may help us…but that doesn't mean he won't do what he thinks is best to protect his pride and keep them alive and that means attacking us"

The old lion looked at his young charges. Two males against one was an advantage if they were attacked by this Simba. And there was no doubt Almasi might try to help but there was no telling how many lionesses this Simba may have in his pride. He couldn't risk the lives of his two charges but at the same time if they didn't get food and water they would surely die nonetheless.

Hajji grunted, shifting his body to lay on his side in the shade enough to have Almasi and Kondo in his sights. "We've come all this way old lion…"

"I'm not saying we be cowards and run and die out in the sun. But it would be best we be cautious" Kondo pulled himself to his paws and looked around in all directions.

Squinting his eyes he thought he saw something in the distance, it was large that was for sure to stand out but he couldn't place what it was. There was a thud and they turned their heads to see large fruit being dropped from the treetops and soon enough Trevor jumped down landing amongst them. Grabbing one he hit it against the nearest rock to open it and sticking his hand in began to eat.

"We need food," Almasi said climbing to her paws trying not to grimace at how much they ached but Kondo caught it anyways. Approaching her, he grabbed her paw and held it up to see there was a large cut on it. "Almasi when did you get this?"

"Well…"

Hajji made his way over and growled when he saw the wound. "Almasi?"

Sighing, the lioness answered "Two days ago. But it's fine. It isn't deep. I just nicked it on a rock." Pulling her paw back she gave it a lick she really didn't want her companions to worry about her for she also noticed Trevor was paying attention to her.

Both lions shared a look and sighed, "Rest for a while more, I will head out to find this watering hole" Kondo said butting his head against Almasi's.

"I'm coming with you," Hajji stated but Kondo shook his head. "No, you will stay here and watch over Almasi. If anyone approaches it would be best she have you with her, especially if it's another male. We may be small but we're a pride within our own. And she be our only female, protect her" the two males shared a look. They both nodded their heads in understanding.

Circus lions they may have been, but it was common instinct that they had like others of their kind. Protect their female.

"Will you be safe out there on your own?" Almasi asked, concern written across her face. Grinning, Kondo rubbed heads with her and licked her cheek, "Worry not Almasi, this old lion has some fight in him yet" stepping back from his charges and the monkey he turned and began making his way into this new land.

The younger two watched him go off with a wary stare both hoping their older companion would be alright out on his own. Hajji turned toward Almasi and nudged her toward the tree more into the shade where she laid down and started to tend to her paw with Hajji standing guard over her.

Kondo walked cautiously, his movements slow and low to the ground but kept his head high enough to keep a good look out around him. There was no sign of a pride just yet but the more he moved into the Pridelands he could see a clearer view of that that large thing he saw before was.

He was shocked to see that it was a structure. Grand in size and made from rock nonetheless. He never seen anything like it in his life. But that was something to focus on afterwards, first he needed to find this watering hole and hopefully food and where there was water there was often prey.

He smelt it before he saw it. The scent of water as well as something he recognized. The smell of elephants. They were none of the ones he knew in the circus but he knew this scent nonetheless. He began following the scent keeping his body low not sure how this herd would react to his presence and he rather nothing go astray.

Poking his nose through the brush, he parted it enough with his paw to see the watering hole. It was still large enough for the dry season. But it was enough. Looking around him, he spotted the elephant herd on the far side of the bank as well as a herd of gazelle and Impala's.

Not wanting to be seen he moved until his body was behind some rocks, only then did he move closer to the waters edge and started to take his first drink in days.

Clenching his thirst, he knew he would need to bring the others soon for them to get their fill. But first he needed to make sure they had food. Looking around, their wasn't enough small prey amongst the watering hole. They were all too large for him to take down on his own. He was much too old and inexperienced from his life style to take something as big as that down with a herd present.

So slinking back into the grass, he made his way deeper into the lands in hopes of finding something as a good meal for himself and his charges. Trevor had found his meal in the fruit he had scavenged from the tree. Moving through the grass, trying not to make as much sound as he could he noticed the further he ventured the closer he got to the stone structure. He had to wonder who lived there…

He stopped in his tracks. His ears up and alert. He thought he heard something…

"Over here. Move this there's got to be more"

Yes, he had heard something indeed. And from the smell of it, it smelt like prey. Lowering himself back to the ground, he moved toward the source of the voices and parted the grass enough to peer through. Spotting what he would consider easy prey.

Right there before it was the strangest pair he'd ever laid eyes on, but that didn't matter. That warthog and meerkat would film the three of them enough till they could get enough strength to venture onward to find this pride. He watched as the two bantered back and forth on where to search for what Kondo could only describe as…bugs? He scrunched his nose at that.

Letting himself be hidden in the grass he crept closer to the two. Squaring his shoulders, Kondo crept even closer until he was just upon the two when he made the mistake of not watching where he was stepping and only had time to curse when his paw stepped on a twig causing it to snap.

He raised his head just in time to see two heads snap in his direction and eyes widen in terror. Knowing he been spotted, Kondo jumped to his paws and started to sprint forward just as the meerkat yelled out. "RUN!"

Jumping onto the warthogs back, they began to run through the grass with Kondo giving chase to them. His paws ached from the day walks but his hunger and instinct to feed his small little pride drove him on.

Gaining on the two he could hear the meerkat yelling "Faster Pumbaa! Faster to Pride Rock!"

Pride Rock? Kondo questioned, looking up he spotted they were nearing the large rock formation. Was that was this place was called? Pride Rock? A strange name, he thought.

It didn't matter, he would figure it out after he caught these two. Almost there, he gritted his teeth pushing himself forward just as he was nearing he prepared himself to jump reading to tackle the two to the ground and end this when a loud **Roar **sounded over the grasslands.

Kondo barely had time to blink when he felt something slam into his body sending him to the ground some distance from his prey. Landing on the ground, he grunted at the pain he felt in his aging bones. Dirt kicked up all around him the moment he hit it, dirtying his fur more so then the sand in the desert had.

"We told you Kivuli's to stay off our lands!"

Raising his head, Kondo stared at his attacker. The lion before him was much younger then he, his fur was brown but much lighter then the dark brown that was his mane. Piecing green eyes stared at him with anger, but it wasn't the eyes that drew his attention to this lions face. It was the scar that he bore over his right one.

Kondo didn't know what to think of it, the scar could have been of any accident or a sign to know this male had won many over such lions as him.

His mind was swimming with confusion. Kivuli's? Who exactly were these Kivuli's that this male had mistake him for. He would ask that later, the male had said our lands, so that meant he was a member of the Pridelands Pride. So that had to mean…

"Simba?"

The brown lion furrowed his brow, raising his head high with a questionable look on his face as he judged Kondo. "Who asks?" the male said after a few moments.

Rolling onto his paws, Kondo pushed himself up shaking his head to get some of the dirt out of his mane. "I am Kondo, I was told to come here to seek a King by the name of Simba…are you this Simba?" Kondo watched the male cautiously. Behind every king there was a Pride and how big a pride there was could determine whether they would let him live or not.

He hoped if they killed him, Hajji and Almasi would have enough common sense to not venture forth to find him but to flee for their lives.

Kovu eyed the strange male. He looked to be on his last legs from the way he watched him climb to his paws. Perhaps he had hit him too hard? He thought for a moment then shook his head with a scoff. He had just been returning from his patrol of the borders when he had heard Timon and had come running.

Only to find this strange male chasing the meerkat and warthog. With no time to gather the pride, he had let out a call to the Pride in hopes they had heard him and had made a run for the lion. Thinking he was a scout from the Kivuli pride that had been sneaking past their borders he had wasted no time in attacking.

His mind was jostled with confusion when this male called him Simba? Why would this male ask, he should have known that he wasn't Simba. But to make sure this old one wasn't playing with him he questioned who he was that asked.

Kovu scoffed, "No. I am not him. I am Kovu, King Simba's successor. His daughter's mate" he introduced himself watching the male who had finally managed to get fully to his paws. If he was a Kivuli he couldn't see why they would send a male as old as he to do their hunting, unless he was their distraction while their lionesses snuck into the Pridelands? "What do you want of the King?"

Kondo grunted, so he hadn't just been attacked by the King. But this male, this Kovu he called himself said he was Simba's successor and mate to the King's daughter. He opened his mouth to speak when another roar sounded followed by others and he turned his head to see a large golden brown lion with a grand red mane approaching with a group of lionesses behind him.

Looking back at Kovu to the new arrivals he took this to be the Simba they had been told to seek out. Seeing he was out numbered, Kondo slowly lowered himself down to the ground in a submissive position to show he meant no harm but kept his eyes up enough to watch them.

"What is going on here Kovu?" Simba asked approaching the younger male. He been at Pride rock watching his young grandson with Nala, when they had heard Kovu's call and had come running after they had gathered Kiara, Vitani and Dotty. On the way they had passed Timon and Pumbaa who had told them they had just been chased by another lion.

Thinking it was another attack from the Kivuli's they had pushed forward to find Kovu speaking with his newcomer. Simba turned his head toward Kondo and raised a questionable eyebrow as he watched him lower himself to the ground.

"I caught this male chasing Timon and Pumbaa. He calls himself Kondo and say's he's been told to seek you out" Kovu stepped aside to allow Simba to get a better look at the new male. He turned his head as Kiara made her way toward him and butted her head against his, showing him that she was glad to see he was alright.

Furrowing his brow, Simba turned toward Kondo and stepped toward him with Nala following in rank beside him. "Who told you to seek me out old one? Was it your King?"

With a look of confusion, Kondo raised his body enough to shake his head. "I have no King" was his answer.

"No King? So you have no pride? You are rogue?" Simba questioned. Wanting to know exactly who the lion who says he been sent to seek him out was.

"Rogue I suppose that's what you could call me…well us. There are two more of us. My young charges, I suppose you could call them my pride. I don't see myself as their King nor do they. I helped raise them from cub hood" Kondo explained, skipping the part about the circus not sure how these lions would take to know he had been raised around humans his entire life as was Almasi and Hajji.

"There are two more of you?" Nala asked stepping up along side her mate. She could not see this male as a threat. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days, nor had a bath for that matter.

"Three actually. My charges and our companion, though he his no threat for he is just a monkey" Kondo bowed his head. From the lioness' stance she was clearly this Simba's mate, hence Queen. And figured if he showed respect to the female it would allow this Simba to see he was of no threat.

Nala looked from Kondo to Simba, "He does not appear to be a threat Simba" she whispered to her mate.

"We do not know if this is an act Nala, he could be a spy for the Kivuli's" as he spoke, Simba never took his eyes off the newcomer. Stepping forward he watched Kondo take a step back from him and lower himself back to the ground "You never did tell me why you were sent to seek me out"

This was the tough part. How to explain to this king the reason they been sent to him to seek help. He thought for a quick moment then spoke "Our home was destroyed by the floods from the rain," that wasn't far from the truth the train they had been on had been destroyed during the storm that had struck them. And the circus had been their home.

"For days we travelled with no food or water into a land we were foreign too. Our companion Trevor had spoken to some birds and had gotten them to tell us of the Pridelands and a King by the name of Simba who may be of help to us. Forgive me for hunting on your lands your majesty, only we haven't eaten much in days and our female had wounded her paw.

"I felt the need to get my charges some food. So I decided to hunt for them" he explained keeping his eyes on Simba's face. It wasn't all lies, but it would be enough to keep the truth of their true home from these lions. This land looked like it didn't get many humans so either they knew about them or they didn't. Kondo wasn't going to risk the chance at the help they needed.

Simba turned his head toward Nala who was watching him. Her eyes told him to trust this stranger. He sighed, "You said you raised these charges of yours?"

"Yes…I…found them when they were cubs. Both abandoned. I had raised them since, Almasi is the only female we have amongst us" Kondo climbed to his paws as Simba approached him. The older lion stood there and watched as he was judged and circled by this red mane one.

Examining the strange male, Simba grunted his body did appear like he hadn't eaten in days and his coat was dirty. Not sure what to do, he sighed and moved to stand beside his pride and turned toward Kondo. "For now I will hold judgement over you and your pride. Where are they?"

"I left them at the border, as I said Almasi had wounded her paw and was tending to it. I felt them east of the watering hole" Kondo turned his head in the direction he had kept track of that he had left the others. He figured they thought he might have returned by now and they must be worrying about him. He grinned, although Hajji might be too stubborn to admit that little fact.

Simba followed Kondo's gaze and saw what direction he was looking in. East of the watering hole was where they often spotted the Kivuli's lurking around. This made Simba suspicious, but if the old lion spoke the truth then his charges wouldn't know there were more lions out there.

"Kovu you come with me, Nala take the lionesses back to Pride Rock we will join you shortly after we collect the others" Simba turned toward Nala who nodded and rubbed her head against his mane giving him a quick lick on the cheek she smiled at Kondo knowing her mate was cautious but the fact that he was giving them a chance proved he was willing to find the truth in the matter.

With Nala in the lead, the lionesses turned and began making their way toward pride rock leaving the royals to handle the situation. And Nala to make the rest of the Pride aware of the newcomers.

Kondo watched the lionesses go off. He wasn't sure how he felt being left in the presence of two males that would have the strength to kill him should they choose too. He stood fully to his paws just as Simba turned back to him "Lead the way" was all he said and it was enough that needed to be said.

Stepping ahead of the two, Kondo began leading the two back the way he had come to his companions. Hoping deep down that he wasn't leading them to the others just to have them killed.

Hajji stood on the edge of the shade that the tree provided them, Almasi had long since fallen asleep after she had tended to her paw. It was like she said, wasn't deep, but the fact that she been walking on it for two days meant it could get infected and that was something that they couldn't let happen.

So when Kondo hadn't returned straight away, Hajji had insisted that Almasi get some well needed sleep. Trevor had gone back up the tree to the high branches and was keeping a look out for Kondo over the lands to tell them when the old lion returned. And Hajji hoped it was with food.

"He's been gone too long…" Hajji said under his breath getting to his paws. As much as he and Kondo argued on occasion it didn't mean he didn't care for the older lion, it was the same with Almasi. They were all they had of each other.

"Hajji!" the young lion raised his head to see Trevor sticking his head out of the leaves above.

"What is it?"

"Lions approaching! And Kondo isn't with them" Trevor jumped down and landed on Hajji's head. Jumping to his back, then to the ground Trevor pointed in the direction he had seen the other lions approaching. "How many of them?" Hajji asked.

"Several" was Trevor's answer as he scurried back to the tree and began to climb it to hide. Hajji let him go, there was nothing a monkey could do against a pride of lions. In fact there was nothing he could do either but to try and defend himself and Almasi.

Almasi. His head snapped back to the lioness that was still sound asleep. Her head resting on her paws with her body against the trunk of the tree the furthest in the shade. He didn't want to wake her but he knew he had no choice, he looked in the direction that Trevor had pointed out and he too could now see the lions making their way toward them at an alarming rate.

From this distance he could see there was three males among the pride and few females. The three males alone gave them no chance, well perhaps not him, Almasi they might take as their own. The thought made him growl and hurried to the lioness's side and nudged her with his head. "Almasi get up. Come on get up!"

Said lioness opened her eyes, blinking them she let out a yawn and pushed at Hajji with her paw. "I'm too tired Hajji" she said lowering her head back down in hopes of falling back asleep.

"Almasi you got to get up! We have company!" Hajji moved and grabbed her by the scruff and stared pulling her to her paws till she shook him off and got up herself. "What do you mean?" she asked but Hajji didn't have time to answer till they heard someone chuckling behind them.

Almasi stared over Hajji's shoulder, her eyes widening she positioned herself fully behind him while Hajji placed himself in front of her. His legs spread apart, his claws extended and dug at the dirt beneath his paws while he prepared himself for an attack. His eyes landed on the pride before him. The lionesses stood behind the three males each large in structure. Hajji took them to all be brothers. Their coats were all a shade of light brown, their manes though set them apart in size and colour, the front males mane was the largest of the three and black in colour. The other two male's manes were that of adolescence much like Hajji himself. The one to the right's mane was a light sandy brown while the one on the left was deep brown

"What do we have here boys? Pridelanders?" the oldest one smirked, a chuckle to his voice.

"They don't look much like Pridelanders Basic," the one the left said eyeing the two in front of him. But Hajji noticed his stare strayed to Almasi longer then it should have been and he stationed himself in front of her more and growled. The male smirked "What's the matter boy, fraid to loose your little lioness?" he stepped forward but Basi held out his paw to stop him.

"Now Adin, no need to scare the little female" Basi said eyeing Almasi who had lowered herself to the ground behind Hajji who clawed at the ground with his claws prepared to strike if they got any closer. "And if they aren't Pridelanders I wonder who they are to be on Pridelander territory?" Basi questioned.

Hajji let his eyes dart between them all, he noticed the lighter mane male didn't say a word as the other two conversed. But the lion was watching them just as closely. Pridelanders? Yes it must be the name of the pride that lived in these lands. He thought for a moment then growled out "Leave these lands before I report you to King Simba!"

The lions turned their heads toward him, Basi smirked "So you are Pridelanders?"

"Yes that's right!" Hajji squared his shoulders.

"Last I heard the Pridelands only had two males, and one young prince barely out of his spots. I guess Simba is taking in strays now" Basi chuckled earning a few laughs from the lionesses behind him. Adin stepped up to stand fully beside his brother and sneered "I say we should just take care of the male now and take the lioness. We could always use more" he lowered himself to stare between Hajji's legs to where Almasi was.

"The lioness is frightened enough brother, leave her be" the lighter mane lion finally spoke.

Adin sneered and stood turning his head toward his brother "Stay out of this Khari. I like this female, she looks of good breeding. She'll bare me healthy cubs" Adin turned his attention back to Hajji and Almasi and got a face full of paw as Hajji had struck at Adin for his words toward Almasi.

"Why you!" Adin snarled jumping back to his paws. Basi growled and stepped forward. "Well aren't you a feisty one" he stopped when Hajji swiped out his paw again to stop him from coming any closer. By now he had placed his body atop of Almasi shielding her with his frame determined to keep her safe.

"Keep away from her" Hajji growled.

"What are you going to do, there are three of us and only two of you" Basi smirked stepping closer when suddenly there was a thump. "Hey!" the lion snapped his head up to glare at Trevor who stood in the fruit with the fruit in his hands prepared to throw another.

"Keep away from them ugly" Trevor stuck out his tongue.

"Damn thing" Adin growled running for the tree when Hajji caught him off guard tackling him to the ground.

"Hajji!" Almasi cried as she watched the two start to roll around the ground. Each trying to get the upper hand on each other, climbing back to her paws ignoring the pain in her one she hurried to help her friend when she found Basi blocking her path.

"Now where do you think you're going" Basi smirked looming over her smaller frame. Almasi stared up at him with wide eyes before she growled and swiped at him catching his nose with her claws and managed to cut him. "Stay away from me!" she growled as he turned back to her his teeth bared.

"Why you little" he raised his paw to strike her when three roars echoed over the lands. Heads turned toward the direction, Adin who was pinned beneath Hajji used his back paws to throw the lion off him and into the ground with a thud.

"It's Simba!" climbing to his paws, Adin snarled.

Basi gave Almasi one last look then turned his body toward the direction the calls had come from. Surprised to see that there was another lion along with Simba and Kovu.

The three had been half way to the tree when Simba had caught a familiar scent on the air and turned toward Kovu who nodded his head to indicate that he too had caught the scent. "It seems Basi has found them" Kovu scoffed quickening his pace.

Kondo who was confused turned his attention toward the two "Who has found who?"

"The Kivuli pride it seems has found your companions" Simba looked toward Kondo watching his eyes widen with fear that another Pride had found his charges. He knew he shouldn't have left them on their own.

"Hajji! Almasi!" with quickened steps, Kondo started to sprint toward the tree in the distance. As they got closer they watched as Hajji tackled Adin and started to wrestle each trying to get the upper hand. Kondo growled, foolish boy, he had left Almasi open but his worries for the young lioness seemed for nothing as she clawed the one lion that had gotten too close to her.

But his anger got the better of him when he saw the lion raise his paw to strike Almasi and let out a roar only to find his joined by Simba's and Kovu's who seemed as equally angry.

The three came to a stop in front of the Kivuli's. Simba stepping forth a snarl on his face. "I told you to keep away Basi"

"Now why would I do that Simba? You have plenty of land here as well as good females for baring cubs" Basi eyed the king. Adin limped over to his side, his paw wounded from where Hajji had bitten into it. Khari kept himself in front the lionesses not making a move to join his brothers in facing Simba.

Growling, Simba squared his shoulders. "You have plenty of females and enough land of your own Basi. There is no need to take ours. Now get off my land"

Basi smirked "You can't protect these lands for long. And the more land a King has, the more powerful he is" he stepped back and shoved Adin with his paw sending him toward the lionesses. A sign that they were done there for now, he looked over his shoulder at Simba "I'd watch your lionesses" with that he growled and the lionesses with them jumped and turned and began walking away with the three lions behind them.

"Almasi!" Kondo hurried past Simba toward his charge and rubbed his head with hers glad to see that she was alright.

"Good to see your concerned for me old one" Hajji limped over and sat down with a sigh. Prepared for the long lecture that he had failed to protect Almasi but it never came instead Kondo bumped his head with his. He looked confused when Kondo spoke "I was worried for you as well Hajji, and you did a great job in defending Almasi"

Grinning, Hajji looked over Kondo's shoulder at Simba and Kovu as they approached, he snarled and climbed to his paws. Simba held up his paw to forestall him from saying or doing anything. "We mean no harm to your pride. I am Simba, this is Kovu. You must be Hajji and Almasi. Kondo spoke of you"

Hajji stared at the two and grunted looking at Kondo who nodded his head both Hajji and Almasi bowed to the two royal lions. Looking up when Simba let out a chuckle "No need, it seems we were wrong to accuse you of being an Kivuli Kondo after what we witnessed it is obviously not the case. You all look famished I'm sure the hunting party has returned with enough for both our prides"

"What about me?"

Simba blinked his eyes when he watched Trevor jump down from the treetops above to land atop of Almasi's head. Simba eyed him and nodded, it wouldn't the first time the pride has taken in others. Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu was proof of that for they lived amongst the pride and were not eaten. "You too will be safe"

"We should return to Pride rock before Basi decides to return and with more of his lionesses" Kovu stepped forth eyeing the smaller pride before them. They were in just as rough shape as Kondo was.

Nodding his head, Simba eyed the small pride and turned motioning for the newcomers to follow him. The younger lions looked toward their older companion who nodded and began to follow after Simba and Kovu toward Pride Rock. Hajji looked at Almasi and nudged her with his head, giving her a small rub with it as he grinned and had her walk ahead of him to keep her in his sight as he fell in line behind her.

The trio could only hope that this would be the end of their struggles.

* * *

**And here you go folks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is what my mind can put together after so long of being blah! **


End file.
